Singing in Disguise
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Naruto sings, but he's forced to do it as a girl named Nami, he's also ignored and has no friends, what happens when Sasuke the schools Konoha Highs most popular guy goes on a date with Sakura to the club Naruto's singing at? this is SASUNARU not SasuSaku
1. The Song

**Ok heres the deal**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but i do own the plot**

**I also don't own the song I'm Real, the version here is by the Starting Line, so if you want to here it like I intended it to be you'll have to look for I'm Real by the Starting Line ( it was also done **by Jenifer Lopez)

**Warning: this IS boyxboy so you know...oh and also it has light Sakura bashing**

* * *

Sasuke sighed, why did Sakura have to drag him here, the only reason he was going out with her tonight is so she'd stop asking, really he hated the annoying pink girl. He let himself be pulled into the club and into the booth, the club wasn't actually a 'club' as it was for teens anywhere from ages thirteen to eighteen (13-18) and they didn't serve alcohol seeing as it was illegal. 

Sasuke was pulled from his musings by Sakura's constant tugging at his shirt sleeve, he turned toward her,

"Yes Sakura?"

"Sasuke the shows about to start, I heard this girl was good. It's the whole reason I wanted to come her tonight,"

He looked toward the stage as the lights started to dim.

_What's my name  
(blowing back on this Marry Jane I'm analyzin' the game)  
And the game done chose me  
(to bring the words I can't say, its one in the same)  
Ever since you told me  
(there's only room for 2, I've been making less room for you)  
Not only god could hold me  
(hug my, love me, judge me, the only man that help is above me, holla)_

The curtains flew open showing a girl up in front and a band playing behind her.

Sasuke didn't care about the band, the girl was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life, she was beautiful, and had a sweet voice to match

_I met so many men its like they're all the same  
My appetite for loving is now my hunger pain  
And when I'm feeing sexy who's gonna comfort me?  
My only problem is their insecurity_

Sasuke watched as the skirt and shirt she wore wrapped her body delicately, perfectly. He watched how her hips swayed enticingly but not whore-ishly _  
_  
_(tired of being alone) yeah yeah  
(arguing on the phone) yeah yeah  
(telling all your friends) yeah yeah  
(you'll never understand) my love_

She walked across the stage and she was like liquid poetry, graceful and smooth.

Her blonde hair framed her tanned face perfectly and her skin, as beautifully tan and smooth and flawless as it was couldn't compare to her delicate voice which sounded like melting chocolate wrapped in silk or her one of a kind not-quite-sapphire-but not-quite-cloudless-sky-blue eyes that shone like jewels

_cause I'm real (the way you walk the way you move the way you talk)  
cause I'm real (the way you stare the way you look your style your hair)  
cause I'm real (the way you smile the way you smell it drives me wild)  
cause I'm real and I can't go on without you_

He didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke knew he was entranced he couldn't take his eyes from her, he watched her dance, he watched her spin and glide around the stage.

_Girl, I've been thinkin' bout this relationship  
And I wanna know is this as good as it gets  
Cause we've been through the worst times and the best times  
But it was our time, even if it was part-time  
My baby lookin' at me, smilin' at me, laughin' like we wasn't happy  
But not knowin', ever growin' and we're gettin' married  
Hard lovin' and straight thuggin'  
Bitch, I ain't doin' this for nuttin'  
I'm here to get it poppin', hoppin, let's ride up in the Benz  
Hair blowin' in the wind, sun glistenin' off my skin, hey  
I'm nasty, heh, you know me  
But you still don't mess with your baby  
_

Sasuke wondered if she went to school or if she was home-schooled so she could work on singing and dancing, she had to have some form of lessons to be able to move like that

_  
Cause I'm real (the way you walk the way you move the way you talk)  
cause I'm real (the way you stare the way you look your style your hair)  
cause I'm real (the way you smile the way you smell it drives me wild)  
cause I'm real and I can't go on without you_

_  
_Sasuke sat there and watched and out of the corner of his eye noticed he wasn't the only one looking at the blonde with such awe

_  
Now people loving me and hating me treating me ungratefully  
but not knowin' that they ain't making or breaking me  
my life I live it to the limit and I love it  
now I can breathe again baby now I can breathe again_

Sasuke noticed that his 'dates' eyes held jealousy for the girl on stage. He noticed the same look in the eyes of many girls

_now people screaming what's the deal with me and so and so  
I tell the bitches mind ya biz but they don't hear me though  
my life I live it to the limit and I love it  
now I can breath again baby now I can breath again  
_

Sasuke sighed and realized the song was coming to an end

_  
(tired of being alone) yeah yeah  
(arguing on the phone) yeah yeah  
(telling all your friends) yeah yeah  
(you'll never understand) my love _

cause I'm real (the way you walk the way you move the way you talk)  
cause I'm real (the way you stare the way you look your style your hair)  
cause I'm real (the way you smile the way you smell it drives me wild)  
cause I'm real and I can't go on without you  
and I can't go on without you 

At the end of the song the room burst with applause and wolf whistles and the girl blushed and bowed.

The DJ sauntered onto the stage and stood beside the girl,

"Give it up for Nami Umaki! Okay people, we want to know, do you want Nami to come back and sing for us Friday?!?"

The cheering nearly tripled.

"Alright! I think we have an answer! Nami would you like to join us Friday?"

Nami smiled,

"Of course! I'll see you then,"

She said and rushed off stage.

* * *

**Sadiki: For those who don't know me i'm Sadiki, a figure of Cherry's imagintation brough forth by stress, I decided I liked it here so i stuck around, unfortunalty Cherry makes me do things she doesn't want to do, like remind you to review, please? **


	2. The Singer

**Disclaimer: nothings changed I still don't own**

**Warnings: nothings changed**

**0o0o0o0o...this means time skip, basically I use this when I don't feel like draging anything out**

* * *

Naruto sighed, he hated being called 'Nami' it wasn't who he wanted to be, it was who he had to be, he didn't know why but Orochimaru, his guardian/manager, said he had to be, or people wouldn't like him, and if people didn't like him, he got beat, or starved, or some other form of punishment.

He had just finished singing and rushed off stage after agreeing to sing at 'C-Tango' (_Cherry: the club mentioned before, Sasuke didn't know the name, its short for 'Club Tango'_) again Friday.

He didn't want to dress like a girl to be on that stage but again he had to, if people knew who he was, a struggling freshmen at Konoha High with a crush on _the _Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular, most gorgeous, smartest, most sought after guy in school, sadly not only could Naruto not compare with these things he was basically a poor orphan who lives with his step-father and has no friends, and a freshmen while Sasuke was a junior.

Naruto didn't know why he liked Sasuke; he was cold and unfriendly to everyone around him except his brother Itachi, who, from what Naruto knew, was who Sasuke lived with instead of his parents. Something about them trying to control his life and hating him and his brother anyway, how they where trying to use them to get more money.

Just then the door of the dressing room opened and in stepped Orochimaru, Naruto looked at him and Orochimaru gave him a creepy serial-killer smile,

"Interesting choice of song you picked tonight, I'm Real, ironic isn't it, especially since you aren't real _Nami_."

"I got asked to perform Friday night," Naruto said in a neutral voice, he had learned long ago not to show feelings around Orochimaru.

"Good, here's your money,"

Orochimaru threw an envelope at Naruto then stalked out of the room, when he was gone Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out his pay, five dollars, Naruto sighed he knew the club gave him twenty to sing for the week and would get ten more dollars if he was asked to come back Friday, but of course, Orochimaru only gave him enough money to buy something to eat so he could go mingle with the club go-ers to widen his fan-base a little.

Naruto stood up grabbed the purse he had to carry around, a prop to make him seem more like a girl incase anyone got suspicious. He smoothed the slight wrinkles out of the skirt and grabbed a light orange jacket that matched the dream-cicle colored skirt he was wearing and bounced out of the room happily, this was the first time he'd ever been out of the dressing room when he wasn't on stage at the club (_Cherry: he started singing Monday, and it was Wednesday) _and he was excited, maybe he would meet someone new and make friends.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto sat down at a table that was empty in the corner and to a sip of his fruity mixed drink (_Cherry: it was a mixed martini except it had sprite instead of alcohol_). Looking around at the club watching friends talk to friends and dance, Naruto sighed, the displays happening around him made him lonely. He dropped his head into his hands and just sat there.

Suddenly a rude high pitched voice pulled him from his slightly depressing thoughts,

"Um, _excuse_ you, but your in _our _seats, could you move?"

Naruto kept his head down but glanced at the voice's owner from the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with pink hair and a big forehead he immediately identified her as Sakura, the varsity cheerleading team captain/Queen Bee, and beside her was Sasuke. Looking bored,

"Hello, kid, are you deaf?" Sakura sounded again, wow, she was rude.

Naruto lifted his head and turned toward the two,

"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly, his voice soft, his head dropped again "I didn't realize anyone was sitting here, I'll move,"

Naruto heard a giggle and made to stand but a gentle hand pushed him back down, he snapped his head up to meet a soft onyx gaze, it was Sasuke

"I'm sorry she was so rude, I would like it if you stayed, if you want to, I would like to talk," Sasuke said his voice soft. Naruto nodded,

"I would like that very much, if it doesn't bother you,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SASUKE POV

The blonde girl who sang was sitting at the table when Sakura and Sasuke got back from the counter with our drinks.

And of course Sakura had to go be rude to her, so Sasuke hurriedly sucked down his drink. He turned to Sakura and pressed his lips to her ear, ew, he made a mental note to scrub his mouth with soap later, and whispered,

"Hey Sakura, would go get me another drink?"

Sakura nodded giggled and ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

NARUTO POV

"So," Naruto began, but someone bumped Sasuke from behind and Sasuke stumbled forward a little.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded

"Could you wait here? I have to go to the bathroom real quickly," Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

He rounded to corner and pulled out his cell phone and told Orochimaru he would be staying trying to raise his popularity level. Orochimaru agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto and Sasuke ended up at Sasuke's car,

"Would you like to go to the park?" Sasuke asked, on the outside calm on the inside he was nervous like never before, from the little conversation he and Nami had had walking out to the car he could tell he was starting to get a crush on Nami, and it was strange seeing as he had never had a crush before.

He smiled when Nami (Naruto) nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto smiled as he had Sasuke drop him off at the corner from where his house was, he didn't want Sasuke seeing where he really lived, he was embarrassed of the smile run down house he called home. He sighed knowing some where across town Orochimaru was dining fine in his top floor penthouse apartment (_Cherry: Orochimaru is filthy stinking rich but has gambling problems so he makes money from Naruto but makes him live in a small run down house on the other side of town_) while he was having left over ramen (the only thing he could afford) from over three nights ago

It was almost eleven at night and he still had school in the morning, he and Sasuke had sat in the park and talked for hours, talking about whatever had crossed their minds, but there where certain things Naruto didn't tell Sasuke, his real name, where he went to school, or anything about Orochimaru. Well Sasuke only asked about the second, where he went to school, and Naruto just smiled and said it was a secret.

Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off and got dressed and ready for school. Naruto could tell today was just going to be one of those days, he already hit his head three different times and tripped more then that

Naruto sat on the curb and waited for the public buss to come he had enough money from last night left that he could ride the bus instead of walking the five miles to school and back, that is he could ride back if no one stole his money, the purr of an engine made Naruto look up, no one in this neighborhood had enough money to have ha car that ran so smoothly he recognized the black 2008 Chevy Camaro, Naruto immediately identified it as Sasuke's car.

As the car went past it splashed water up the on the curb leaving a soaking and muddy Naruto, Naruto bit his lip to suppress a cry, he was going to beat real bad now, this was his only guys outfit all the rest where for 'Nami'.

Naruto started to shake as silent sobs racked his body. Out of the corner of his eye he saw red tail lights where Sasuke had stopped and started to back up.

He heard the door open but didn't look up; some one crouched beside him,

"Hey now, I'm sorry, come on stop crying," Sasuke said softly but his voice was lacking the sweet gentle notes Naruto had heard from him as Nami. Naruto heard him but still didn't look up, that is until he felt to hands place on either side of his head lifting it up.

Sasuke's eyes widened when they saw the blondes face

"N-Nami?" he stuttered

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto smiled gently happy that Sasuke was able to recognize him, just by looking at his face, it meant Sasuke had paid attention to him last night .

"How…?"

Naruto sighed,

"Come on, I'll explain everything at my house,"

Sasuke nodded and walked around to the passenger's side of the car.

* * *

**Sadiki: Review...please? Cherry worked really hard on this...**


	3. The Truth

**Sorry this one's short, I'm tired**

**Disclaimer: Do i need to say it? still don't own **

**Song is: I think I love you, by Kaci **

* * *

Naruto explained everything to Sasuke, after making Sasuke promise to sit down, listen, and not hate him.

He explained being a friendless invisible boy at school, practically an orphan with an abusive guardian , and why he was dressed as a girl, he told Sasuke about the pain he'd suffered, continues to suffer, Naruto told Sasuke everything, the sad flood of words only stopping when the painful memories choked him and his voice was lost to sobbing.

Sasuke sat through Naruto's story and when Naruto finally broke Sasuke pulled him into his lap whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Naruto and Sasuke skipped school and sat at Naruto's house listening to the radio and to each other; Sasuke was sprawled out across the one sitting item in Naruto's house, his couch. Sasuke was leaning back on the armrest one leg stretched out the other on the ground with Naruto in between them leaning on Sasuke's chest. Suddenly a song came on that made Naruto smile and turn his head toward Sasuke

_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I think I love you!_

Sasuke felt his eyes widen then he smiled

I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey !I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way 

The song ended and Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, a little afraid of the answer, hoping it wouldn't be a hard slap.

"You know Naruto, I don't think I love you," Sasuke said and Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling

"I _know_ I do,"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek, Naruto blushed and smiled

"I love you to Sasuke, even though we haven't known each other that long, I feel safe with you, for the first time in my life, I've felt truly happy, truly content,"

"I know what you mean Naruto,"

Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and closed the gap in between them sealing his unspoken promise of love with a kiss.

* * *

**Sadiki: -pout- please?**

**Sadiki: also, Cherry dose NOT intend to end here...unless you want? tell us what you think END IT or KEEP GOING**


End file.
